A Troubled Past and A New Beginning
by amama123
Summary: On her first day of Hogwarts Rose is warned by her mum to stay away from Scorpius Malfoy. She sees as it as old prejudices showing through. But was there a deeper meaning to Hermione's warning? RUSHED ENDING, RUSHED PLOT
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that show what I think might have happened after the war between Hermione and Draco. I have changed Rose Weasley's hair colour to suit my storyline.

Chapter One

As the small brown-haired girl prepared herself for the tears she knew would fall as she said goodbye to her parents, she caught sight of a blonde boy hugging his parents on the other side of the platform. She realised they must be the Malfoys and she could almost hear her father growl. As she turned to face her godfather George's angry rant on how she shouldn't associate with "scum" like them, she was shocked and suprised to find that it was her mother that pulled her off to the side. "Rose, I know you where expecting to hear this from your Father but I think it's especially important that you stay away from Scorpius Malfoy...trust me Malfoy's are never good news". Before her mother could turn away Rose thought she caught sight of heartache and pain in her mother's eyes. Was her mother simply wishing that Ron could be here to see their daughter off on her firsr day of Hogwarts? Or was it something more...something to do with the blonde haired family to their left? Her trail of thought was interrupted by Albus yelling at her that they needed to get on the train now or they'd miss it.

After some searching, Rose and Albus eventually came across an empty compartment. Rose sat beside the window, while Albus stretched himself across the opposite seat. Barely five minutes had passed when a slightly out of breath blonde crashed in and disturbed their peace. It took Rose only seconds to realise that it was the Malfoy boy she had been warned to stay away from. He apologised immediatley for bursting in, saying that he was being chased by the daughter of Pansy Parkinson and had lost her in the crowd before slipping into their compartment. Albus and Rose laughed, having heard their fathers' stories about how Pansy had been hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy they felt sorry for Scorpius.

By the time the train reached Hogsmeade, the three had become bestfriends. Rose had told Scorpius she had been warned to keep away from him, only to find out he had been told the same thing. They mutually decided that their stupid parents were still predjudiced and that they should be ignored. Now the only worry on theor minds was the Sorting. Albus dreaded The possibilty of being sorted into Slytherin. Rose wasn't too keen on Gryfindor because she hated the thought of having to follow in her mother's footsteps and hoped to be sorted somewhere else. Scorpius on the other hand wasn't too fussed. He knew his father would have preferred him to be in Slytherin but he knew that his father wouldn't care as he had completely changed and the old ways of the past didn't bother him anymore.

Scorpius was the first of the three to be called. He stauntered up to the stool and calmly sat down. After two minutes of deliberation the hat announced "RAVENCLAW". Scorpius didn't looked too bothered and walked over to the Ravenclaw table where he was greeted warmly. Then it was Albus' turn. The hat had barely touched his head before shouting "GRYFINDOR". Albus looked delighted and ran over to join his now screaming family, the loudest being his brother James.

Seeing the reaction Albus had got when he was put in Gryffindor made Rose more determined to not be sorted there too. She just had a longing inside her to be different. To just be Rose. Not "another Weasley" or "Hermione's daughter". When her name was called she walked slowly to the stool, delaying her almost certain placement in Gryffindor. The hat was placed on her head and it begin to question whether she should be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. Rose's heart was filled with joy as the hat screamed "RAVENCLAW". Her family wasn't to suprised after all, she did inherot her mother's brains. She skipped over and joined Scorpius at the Ravenclaw table. "Happy?" he asked. "Most definetly" she replied giving him a big grin. Little did they know that thos was the start of a long, troublesome friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione's happiness at receiving a letter from Rose quickly disappeared as she read that her daughter had ignored her warning completely and had become the best of friends with none other than Scorpius Malfoy. If only Rose knew why Hermione had warned her away. If only she knew of the heartbreak Hermione knew the Malfoy men could cause. Hermione sighed as her thoughts drifted back to the day she realised Draco Malfoy was in love with her.

_She was sitting by the window in the Ministry cafeteria, reading, when she saw that unmistakeable blonde head drift towards her. She sighed, knowing he was back to annoy her. "Hello Granger" he almost sang. "What do you want Malfoy?" she growled. "Oh well it seems someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, I was just going to compliment your handling of that case yesterday and ask if you would join me for a coffee". _

_Hermione didn't know what was going on. Malfoy, asking her if she wanted a coffee? How could this be possible? Also Hermione felt slightly nervous as she had always had a secret crush on Malfoy but she had always hidden it as she knew her fiancé and soon-to-be-husband Ron and her best friend Harry would not like it one bit. She managed to splutter a yes in Malfoy's direction and got up and followed him to the coffee counter. _

_They got their coffees and sat at a table. Draco sighed. He looked deep into her eyes. Hermione could see the pain and loss he had suffered in his eyes. He looked away, took a breath and looked back. "Granger, there is something I have to say. I need to say it now before you make what might be the biggest mistake of your life." He paused and took a sip of his coffee. "Hermione. I think I love you." Hermione gasped. She took a sip of her coffee and stared at him in disbelief. "Sorry Hermione, I just couldn't let you be engaged to that weasel without knowing how I really feel about you"._

_Hermione shook her head. This was what she had wished for all her life. A chance with Draco Malfoy. But it came at the worst possible time. She knew Molly and Ginny had already started preparing for the upcoming wedding. "I'm sorry Draco, a few years back I would have been able to tell you I feel the same way but now...I can't do that to Ron. I'm sorry. It's too late._

_She had run into the ladies toilets before bursting into tears. How unfair was it that the boy she had longed for throughout her teenage years decided to announce his love for her weeks before she became Mrs. Weasley. It wasn't that she didn't love Ron, he had just always been her second choice._

Hermione sighed. She didn't want the same thing happening to her darling Rose. Also if Rose and Scorpius became friends she would have to seen Draco, and she hadn't had a decent conversation with him since that day, eighteen years ago. She also knew that as she was widowed and he was divorced there was always a chance for them to be reunited. She didn't know if she wanted that. She didn't think it would be good. No, she decided, the best thing for her and her family would just be to stay well away from the Malfoys. If only Rose wasn't best friends with Scorpius it would be a hell of a lot easier.

Hermione decided to write a reply to Rose, telling her that even though she had been warned away from Scorpius, it was nice that she had made a new friend. She just warned Rose not to get too close as he was a Malfoy and Malfoys were unpredictable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I know my first two chapters were a bit short but I just need to get both sides of the story started. Each chapter will either be in Hogwarts with Rose and Scorpius or in the Burrow with Hermione and her memories. I noticed a small mistake being that in the first chapter I mentioned Rose expecting tears from her parents when I meant to say family as her father is dead. Also in the last chapter Hermione says she hasn't had a decent conversation with Draco in eighteen years…this doesn't mean they haven't seen each other ;) **

**Please leave a review so I know you're reading **

Chapter Three

Rose had discovered to her delight that most of her classes were with Gryffindor so she would be seeing Albus an awful lot. She had made friends with the girls in her dorm pretty quickly. Their names were Emma, Megan, Linda and Abby. She knew Emma (Thomas) and Megan (Finnegan) as they had been at her dad's funeral because their parents had been friends with her parents.

Scorpius however was finding it slightly harder to make friends as everyone saw him as "the death-eater's son" and refused to give him a chance. There was only one boy in the whole of Ravenclaw who would talk to him. This worried Rose because Scorpius seemed upset about it. She decided to ask her dorm mates what they thought of Scorpius.

"He's a Death Eater" said Linda.

"I don't know, he seems nice but after the stories my dad told me about his father I don't think he can be trusted" Abby said being indecisive as usual.

"He so smart, it's annoying. Sometimes I just want to scream at him. Come on like how can anyone be that smart? Especially a Malfoy. I mean Rose is Hermione's daughter, not Scorpius" said Megan who really only cared about schoolwork. Rose couldn't wait to introduce her to her mother.

"Well I think we should give him a chance. He doesn't seem too bad. What do you think Rose? The two of you seem pretty close" asked Emma, always the voice of reason.

Rose wasn't quite sure how to take this. It seemed most of her friends were judging Scorpius by who his father was and not for who Scorpius is now. She was kind of shocked at the lack of acceptance her friends showed. "I cannot believe you all. I mean didn't our parents fight a war against prejudice? Yet here are all of you shunning Scorpius because of his surname and the fact that his father was forced to become a Death Eater. Obviously none of you are willing to see Scorpius as just Scorpius. Not the "Death Eater" or "Malfoy". He is just Scorpius, yes he is a Malfoy but that doesn't mean you should treat him differently. If you actually looked past your stupid little prejudices against him, you would find that he is a funny, kind, helpful person and a wonderful friend. He isn't ashamed of his family. He loves them. They have moved on. They don't resent us. Why should we resent them? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Except Emma, she is clearly the sensible one out of the four of you. Until you learn to leave the past behind you and accept Scorpius, don't expect me to talk to you."

With that Rose stormed out of the common room and ran up to her dormitory, furious at her "friends". What she didn't see was a small blonde boy sitting in an armchair with a shocked expression on his face.

Up until now all Scorpius had heard from his house mates was hate. He had not once heard someone stand up for him. Well at least he knew Rose was still his friend. Since the train journey from King's Cross, they had been almost inseparable. Almost meaning that every now and then Scorpius was left alone when Rose went off with her dorm mates. He didn't follow Rose at these times because he had always had a suspicion that the other girls disliked him. His suspicion had now been proven right.

What he never expected was for Rose to stand up for him like that. No one had ever called him kind or wonderful or funny. All he had been called was scum and filth. Rose surprised him with her outburst. He wasn't sure what he should do to thank her. He decided to just be extra nice to her for the rest of their time at Hogwarts, to look out for her when Albus was off being a Gryffindor.

Meanwhile Rose wrote to her mother asking her for her advice on how to deal with her prejudiced friends.

_Hi Mum,_

_How are you? It's nice to see that you are accepting my friendship with Scorpius. It seems you may be the only one though. Most people give him dirty looks whenever he passes and most of my dorm mates think he is the scum of the earth. I'm not sure what I can do to help him. It seems to upset him that most people won't give him a chance._

_I hope everyone is okay at home and tell Granny Molly and Grandad that I say hello and I hope they're well._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Rose._


	4. Chapter 4

**So how will Hermione respond to Rose's letter? Will she attempt to re-kindle her friendship with Draco? Will there be more flashbacks? Read on for more….**

**Please Review **

Chapter Four

Hermione sighed. This would be difficult. How could she give her daughter advice on how to deal with the son of the man she had ignored since that night eleven years ago…..

_Harry and Ginny were celebrating five years married. Draco was there, of course, seens as how him and Harry were close friends due to their jobs as Aurors. Hermione wasn't happy. Ron had had to go abroad again. She was lonely and decided the only way to feel happy was to drink._

_So she drank and she got drunk. She started dancing with a familiar blonde man. All she remembered was collapsing on her bed with him before waking up the next morning. She was horrified to discover that they were both naked. This was awful. She had cheated on Ron. She shooed Malfoy out as soon as he woke and then took a long bath to relax. All would be fine. She would owl Draco and ask him to forget everything. Then she cook a romantic dinner for when Ron came home._

_She thought she was fine until nine months later when she gave birth to a baby with grey eyes. _

_Ron had looked at her with hurt eyes. She denied cheating. She swore it was just a freak thing that their baby girl had grey eyes. These things happened all the time. He believed her. _

_Her sister-in-law Ginny was harder to persuade. She had seen Hermione leave the party nine months earlier and had always suspected something. Her suspicions were laughed at when voiced so she kept quiet. That was until Hermione and Ron's baby had grey eyes. Ginny knew of one man who had grey eyes and had been quite close to Hermione. Ginny knew she had to confront Hermione and waited until the right time._

_It was when baby Rose was three months old and Ron was away in China on international Auror business and Ginny was keeping Hermione company._

"_Hermione, can I ask you something?"_

"_Ask away Ginny"_

"_Why did you sleep with Draco Malfoy a year ago?"_

_Hermione was shocked. "It was a mistake. I have moved on, you should too"._

"_But what of Malfoy is Rose's dad?"_

"_Well he'll never know, neither will Ron, neither will Rose. I'm pretty sure he is the father but I don't want to anyone to know. I want everyone to assume Ron is and leave it at that". She looked at Ginny with stern eyes. "No one needs to know about this. Not even Harry, okay?"_

_Ginny had sighed before agreeing and then leaving Hermione to look at her grey-eyed daughter and wonder why she was cursed with such bad look._

Even now, with Ron dead for five years, Hermione still didn't want anyone to know the truth. Not Draco, not Rose and especially not any of the other Weasley's as she had cheated on their baby brother and she knew it wouldn't go down well. She just had to hope that Rose didn't get too close to Scorpius because after all they were siblings. Well, half-siblings but still.

Hermione replied to Rose that night.

_Rose, _

_It seems unfortunate that your classmates are so prejudiced. It seems to me that their parents may have thought them to be like this. All you can do is be there for Scorpius. Make sure he knows that you can be trusted and that you are friend that he can rely on and you will always be there._

_Be safe,_

_Mum._

Hermione sent it, along with some pocket money, to Rose that night. Then she tucked Hugo in and settled on the couch, with a good book and a box of chocolates.


	5. Chapter 5

**BOOM! That was a shock…Rose and Scorpius are brother and sister. Lets hope Hermione finds the guts to tell someone before a relationship begins ;)**

**Please Review **

Chapter Five

The first year of Hogwarts flew by for Rose. People gradually started excepting Scorpius and generally made life better for the two of them. They gathered a big group of friends. So big in fact, they had to split themselves between two compartments on the train back to King's Cross. Rose had gotten permission from her mum to have everyone over for a barbeque in a week's time and everyone was allowed go. Everyone except Scorpius. Rose had decided the best way for Scorpius to get permission was for the whole group to go over to Mr Malfoy and beg with puppy-dog eyes.

They rushed off the train and searched for the blonde head amongst the crowd.

"There! By the pillar!" shouted Brian a short, brown-haired Hufflepuff they had befriended after Christmas.

They ran over, Rose leading the group and shouted in unison "Please, please, please Mr. Malfoy, please let Scorpius come to the barbeque.

Mr Malfoy looked in shock at the crowd, his eyes landing on a red-haired girl. 'The Weasley girl' he thought, 'Rose'. He noticed her eyes weren't brown like Hermione's or blue like Ron's, but grey. The exact same shade of grey as his own and Scorpius'. He saw the begging look in her eyes and the similar look in Scorpius' eyes and he had to give in. "Yes, okay, Scorpius can go".

The cheers attracted the attention of the entire platform. Including one beautiful brown-haired woman who started to walk over.

_Oh no_ thought Draco_, I haven't seen her since that drunken night __twelve__ and a half__years ago__._

Hermione just smiled at him, took the grey-eyed girls hand and walked toward the barrier.

Draco's mind started churning. _Twelve and a half years. The girl must be almost twelve if she's finishing first year. _"Scorpius, how old is your friend Rose?" he asked his son. "Erm she will be twelve in three months dad." Draco groaned internally. _The girl was eleven years and nine months old. And nine months to that and you get exactly twelve and a half years. That, added to the grey eyes means there is a strong possibility of me being the father. Shit! I'll have to talk to Hermione at that barbeque. _

He had been so busy thinking about his possible daughter, Draco almost walked smack into a pillar. Scorpius chuckled and declared that his father was going mental with age. _Not mental with age, _Draco thought, _mental with the anxiety or the possibility of having a daughter. Not only a daughter but Hermione's daughter. A Weasley. How upset my father would be if he was alive. Oh well, nothing I can do now._

Hermione's mind was all over the place during the drive home. The look Draco had given her said 'I know something'. She sighed, it looked like there would be a confrontation on Friday. _Better stock up on the aul fire whiskey then_she thought with a chuckle.

**So Draco knows something is up but will he cause a big fuss?**

**How will Hermione handle it?**

**Will Rose and Scorpius find out the truth?**

**Will Ginny keep quiet?**

**If not how will the Weasley's react?**

**All will be revealed soon enough…if I get some reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Draco was pacing up and the down the hall. He knew that today was the day he would confront Hermione about Rose's parentage. The barbeque was the perfect opportunity. She would have to him, it would be impolite not to. What he didn't know was how he would do it. He didn't think it would be appropriate to shout it out in front of the Potter-Weasley family and all of their children's friends, but he was dreading the awkwardness of talking to her alone. If only someone else knew…

Hermione tried to push all thoughts of anxiety and dread out of her head by busying herself with preparation for the barbeque.

But unfortunately, Ginny had come over to help and was drilling her on whether or not she was going to tell anyone else the truth, and if she would try to reconcile with Draco. Finally, Hermione snapped.

"I don't know, okay Ginny? I don't eve know for sure if she is his or not! I am currently just hoping that he didn't look into her eyes and see what colour they are as that would set off a whole train of thoughts in his head that I don't want to deal with! If only there was some bloody way to find out if she is his or Ron's".

Hermione looked at her sister-in-law. Ginny had a smile plastered on her face. "I know of a way to find out the truth. Do you have any hairs or anything that would have Draco's DNA on them? "

Hermione gave Ginny a look but thought hard. Was there anything she had? Then it clicked.

"The locket!" she exclaimed.

"What locket?" asked Ginny with an extremely confused look in her face.

"At the end of our seventh year, I told Draco that, even though we had gotten so close during our time as Head Boy and Girl, we couldn't continue a relationship outside Hogwarts because I was expected to marry Ron. He ignored me until the very last day, when everyone was walking to the train, and he bumped into me, knocking my bag out of my arms. As we bent down to pick my things up he slipped me a package and whispered into my ear that I wasn't to open it until I was alone. I waited until I got home and I ripped it open. Inside was a heart shaped locket with a picture of the two of us and a small clipping of his hair. That was the day I realised that no matter who I was engaged to, I would always love Draco Malfoy the most".

Hermione stopped, sighed and looked at Ginny. To her surprise the younger woman had tears in her eyes. "Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked, worried in case something was wrong.

"I guess I always knew there was some attraction between you and Malfoy, but I never would have guessed it was true love", sighed Ginny. "I'm sure there is more to this story…please continue -Hermione".

"Well I didn't do anything about it. I agreed to marry Ron. We were quite happy together until he got that promotion and started travelling around for months on end. I was lonely. My job at the ministry was quite boring, the same thing day after day. That was until, Draco joined the Law Enforcement team. I had to see him every day. Every time I looked at him I thought of what might have been. This is going to sound awful, but one day I decided to see if he still had feelings to. I started to flirt with him. One thing led to another and we started sleeping together again. Only when Ron was away and never in our house. Ron came home from a six-month trip to New Zealand and he knew something was different. He got suspicious. I decided to end things with Draco for the sake of my soon-to-be-marriage to Ron. I married Ron and for the next six years Draco was pushed to the back of my mind. i didn't talk to him or anything. Until the drunken night at you and Harry's party. We didn't even talk in the morning. Ron guessed something was up when I fell pregnant and gave birth to a grey-eyed child, but, bless the man, he didn't say anything and then we had Hugo two year later and everything was fine until four years after that when Ron died. Draco owled me to say he was sorry for my loss and that he was there if I needed him. I never replied. I haven't seen him in twelve and a half years".

Hermione was on the verge of tears when she finished. Ginny smothered her in a bear hug and whispered "I had no idea. I hate to say this, but Draco deserves to know the truth."

"I know" Hermione wailed "I just don't know what to say. "Hey Draco, guess what. You knocked me up and you have a daughter" or "Hey Draco, haven't seen you in twelve and a half years, but why don't I just drop this on you, my baby girl, Rose, could be your kid!"

Ginny held in a chuckle and calmly said "first things first Hermione, get me one of Draco's hair and one of Rose's hairs, I have a spell in mind".

Hermione returned to her kitchen five minutes later clutching two hairs, one brown and one blonde. Ginny held a potion vial out to her and told her to place the hairs into it. "Right" Ginny said "if the potion turns green, the owners of the hairs are related, if it turns orange they're not."

"Okay" Hermione whispered, visibly trembling. She dropped the hairs into the yellow potion and watched as it changed colour.

**Yeah so that's the end of this chapter. Slightly longer than usual but I like it. Oh and I've decided that if I don't get three or more reviews I won't be posting chapter seven and you'll never know who Rose's father is (even though it is quite obvious) and whether or not the Weasley-potter clan will find out and what will happen between Draco and Hermione?**

**Please review…or you'll never know **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing **** Here is the showdown between Draco and Hermione **

Chapter Seven

Scorpius was so excited. He hadn't seen anyone from school in a week. Now, he was tired of his father procrastinating their departure. Personally, Scorpius couldn't see what his father was so afraid of. Yes, the entire Weasley-Potter family would be there, but they all seemed willing to move on and forget the past.

Draco on the other hand, had a completely different worry on his mind. He had decided to just ask Hermione straight out if he was Rose's father. And if he was, why hadn't she told him? Why had it been kept a secret all these years? It would be a tough conversation, but he knew it was one they decided to have.

Draco and Scorpius apparated to the Burrow at five past two. They were slightly late as Draco had taken his time deciding whether to floo in or to apparate. He had finally decided on appartation as it meant they avoided entering Weasley-territory immediately.

Hermione was carrying out a plate of marinated chicken to the barbeque when she heard the familiar pop of someone apparting in. She turned with a big smile on her face, expecting it to be Harry and James. Her heart sank when she saw Scorpius Malfoy with his forever-handsome father.

_Hang on,_ she thought to herself,_ did I just refer to Draco Malfoy as forever handsome? Merlin help me. _She regained her composure and sent the pair a welcoming smile.

"Scorpius, Rose and the rest are down by the lake. It's just past that shed there" she said, pointing down the garden."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" Scorpius replied.

"Please, call me Hermione" she smiled, not wanting him to know that she didn't like being called Mrs Weasley because she never wanted to be Mrs Weasley.

Scorpius ran off, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. Hermione turned and continued to put the chicken on the barbeque. Draco cleared his throat. He dived right in with his first question.

"Am I Rose's father?"

Hermione sighed, thinking of how the potion had turned green earlier, turned around to face him and whispered "Yes".

"Why didn't you just tell me from the start?" he asked with a look of hurt on his face.

Then she replied with the one sentence Draco never expected to hear.

"I didn't want to disturb your happiness".

Draco sighed. How mis-informed was she? Honestly. He took a breath and begin his rant

"Oh Merlin Hermione! Did you ever actually think I was happy with Astoria? Our marriage was awful. She didn't love me, I didn't love her. She was a cheating liar. I forced myself to stay with her for Scorpius. He needed a good mother right? Well she revealed just how terrible a mother she was when she stumbled in at six in the morning, hopelessly drunk, on his birthday. For Merlin's sake Hermione the boy was only eight. That was the last thing he needed to see on his birthday.

I packed up all her belongings and told her to leave. Told her she didn't deserve us. Told her she was scum and that we never wanted to see her again. I know I probably should have felt a bit hurt, but all I could feel was happiness, freedom and joy.

That night I lay alone in bed and I let my mind wander. I remembered you"

Draco paused and stepped closer to her.

"I remembered how much I missed you. I remembered how I still loved you with all my heart. How much I wished YOU had been my wife. How much I wished I had never let you go. I remembered the nights when I cursed Ron Weasley and his luck. I remembered how jealous I was.

Then I saw Rose. Your and Ron's beloved daughter. Looking at her brought back all the feelings of jealously. How I resented Ron for being the father of your child. All that resentment and jealousy left me when I saw her eyes. Her grey eyes, Hermione. Your baby girl had my eyes.

I realised there was something for us. I realised there was hope. I realised there was-"

Draco was silenced by a kiss.

**So Draco and Hermione are still in love. They share a kiss, their lives are filled with happiness.**

**But, what will they tell Scorpius, Rose and the rest of the Weasleys and the Potters? **

**Will they be seen kissing by the barbeque?**

**I wonder…..**

**Please Review **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Scorpius was shocked at what he saw when he glanced out the window to make sure his dad and Rose's mam hadn't killed each other. To his surprise they were kissing deeply.

"Hey Rose" he yelled, "Guess what!" This attracted half the attention of a few people in the room. "Your mam and my dad" he continued yelling, so the entire house could hear, "are currently snogging in the back garden"

At this every single head in the room snapped towards the window that Scorpius was standing at. Ginny chuckled to herself. She knew there would be some sexual tension between the two but she never guessed it would end up in them locked in a kiss in the back garden. Not to mention in clear view of the entire family.

George, being George, opened the back door and yelled "Oi Malfoy, get a room, there are young children in here"

At this the newly reunited couple broke apart. Both of their cheeks were noticeably red. They held hands and started walking to the door, heads down like two teenagers that had just been caught in a broom closet.

When they walked in, Bill wolf-whistled, gaining him a slap on the head from his wife. Ginny ran over to hug Hermione. Ginny whispered in her ear, "Did you tell him?" "He already knew".

Their conversation was disturbed by Draco clearing his throat loudly. "As you have probably already guessed, Hermione and I are now together", he began, with a grin on his face from ear to ear, "but there is something I need to do, something I should have done long ago." He turned to face Hermione and got down on one knee. The room fell silent after gasps from the various Weasley women in the room. The majority of the room had no idea about Draco and Hermione's history together and so were quite shocked.

"I know I don't have a ring, or your father's permission, but when I have both, will you marry me?"

"Sorry for interrupting your moment, but I was under the impression you too hated each other until I saw you kissing in the garden. Is it not a bit soon for engagement?" This was Arthur Weasley, Hermione's father-in-law and always the voice of reason.

"Arthur, you should probably sit it's a long story", Draco began only to be interrupted by Hermione whispering "yes". He gazed into her hazel eyes and smiled. This was the happiest day of his life so far.

They walked over to Arthur and Draco sat on a large armchair. After seeing there was really nowhere else to sit except the floor, Hermione sat on his lap.

"Well" Hermione said unsure of where to start. Draco knew where was best, "it all started when we went to repeat our seventh year. Hermione was Head Girl, I was Head Boy. We shared a common room. It was in this common room one night, that I found 'Mione curled in a ball sobbing her eyes out. I felt sadness inside my chest just watching her. At this stage she still hated me and refused to see I had changed.

I sat on the couch opposite her and asked her to tell me what was wrong. She started muttering between sobs things like 'Ron' 'broom closet' 'Lavender', so I knew he must have cheated on her.

This gained another gasp from most of the older Weasleys and Molly Senior looked like she was about to faint.

"Ron would never cheat on Hermione, he loved her" stated the always oblivious Percy.

Ginny snorted. "Ron? In love? He didn't know the meaning of the word".

Harry nodded in agreement, "he once told me he was only with Hermione because he felt it was expected of him and he didn't want to be left out as I married Ginny".

A solitary tear slid down Hermione's cheek. Draco spotted it immediately and pulled her closer, kissing her cheek.

Scorpius cleared his throat and spoke "please continue dad, the chicken is burning". Victoire stood up "As much as I'd love to hear this, it isn't a priority for me to. I will save the chicken and someone can fill me in later".

"Anyway" Hermione continued, "I was upset because I found Ron cheating on me. I forgot that he was Draco Malfoy and I started sobbing into his chest. To my surprise, he let me cry on him all night, holding me close. I woke up in his arms the next morning and my first thought was 'Shit, Ron!' but then I remembered that he told me we were 'taking a break'. I got up and got dressed. When I returned to the common room, Draco was sitting there with two plates of pancakes and a smile on his face. A rather devious smile, I might go as far as to say a Slytherin smile." She stopped, smiling at the memory.

Draco continued, "I was smiling for a reason. I had come up with the perfect plan for Hermione to get back at Ron. I informed her that the best way to get back at him was for the two of us to fake-date." Ginny and Harry chuckled, remembering Ron's explosive red face the first time he saw the couple holding hands.

"So we fake-dated for a while until I realised something was wrong. I was falling in love with Hermione Granger."

"Hey!" Hermione punched him jokingly on the arm. "Lucky for him, I was falling in love with him too. So we stopped fake-dating and started real dating. I had fun but Ron was always on my mind. I knew you were all waiting for him to pop the question and I would become a proper Weasley.

So at the end of the year, a week before we left Hogwarts forever, I told this to Draco. I told him I loved him but it wouldn't work. I ran into my room and cried myself to sleep.

We didn't talk until the walk to the train. Ron had become very over-protective and clingy so Draco seemed it was appropriate to knock into me, making sure I dropped my book bag. I was horrified as everything slid out. We leant down together to pick everything up. I saw him slid a small box into my bag and as he got up he whispered 'don't open it until you're alone." Hermione stopped and gestured for Draco to continue.

"I had given her a small locket with a picture of us inside. I also put of tiny clipping of my hair inside beside I knew she had always loved the silky feel of it. I had also written a small note it said

_Dear Mione,_

_I just wanted to say that I love you and I always will. I will always be here for you if you need me._

_Personally I don't think the weasel is good enough for you but it's your choice and I won't stop you. As they say, if you love someone, set them free. This is me, setting you free. I hope you are happy._

_Don't hesitate to owl, I will always reply to you._

_Yours Forever,_

_Draco Malfoy._

It broke my heart to let her go but I knew if I didn't she would hate me forever."

Draco was interrupted by James and Fred making gagging noises. He glared at them. Hermione started to laugh "You have to admit, it sounded pretty cliché", she mocked him.

Hermione continued "I didn't see him until several years later when he started work at the ministry. I was feeling lonely and decided to see if he was still interested. He was and we had a relationship until I decided to break it off as I was about to marry Ron.

He told me it was the biggest mistake of my life and that he still loved me. I didn't listen and I married ron. I was never truly happy. Always wanting Draco. I pushed all thoughts of him to the back of my head"

"That was until Harry and Ginny's fifth anniversary party when she got totally locked and slept with me one last time".

The whole room went silent. You could almost see the clogs turning in people's heads. Twelve and a half years minus nine months…

"OH MY GOD" Fleur was the first to react.

"But, that's im-"

"Why didn't you say?"

"Hang on a minute", George said looking extremely confused, "Would someone please tell me what on earth is going on?"

It was Rose who answered him.

"Draco's my dad".

**So the secret's out! But how will the Weasley-Potters react? Sneak peek…**

"_**He was so upset, he just ran from the kitchen and into the living room with the big fireplace . Then he flooed to the only safe place he could think of"**_

**I wonder who's running?**

**Three more ****reviews 'till you find out **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I said I was waiting for three reviews but I didn't even get one. That did not make me happy **** I decided to post this anyway because the already-written-but-not-yet-posted chapters are piling up. **

**Please read and review. Then I'll be happy and Chapter Ten might be quicker.**

Chapter Nine

Everyone turned to Draco and Hermione after Rose's outburst.

"I'm right, amn't I mam?

"Yes Rose, when are you ever wrong?"

That let of a round of laughter from the gathered family. Laughter from everyone except Hugo. The nine year old was not happy. From what he could see, his mam had a new husband and a new son and his sister had a new dad. What did he have? He felt abandoned and unwanted.

He got up and ran from the kitchen before anyone could catch him, he had flooed away. No one knew where he had gone. An adult from each house apparated home to check if he had gone to their house.

Hermione paced up and down the tiled kitchen floor. Why would Hugo storm out like that? What had she done? Oh, she realised with a fright, she obviously feels felt out because Rose has a dad and his is dead. The poor child, how could I forget to comfort him!

Bill came back. Hugo wasn't in Shell Cottage.

Harry came back. No sign of Hugo in Grimmauld Place.

George came back. The flat above the joke shop remained empty.

Arthur came back. The only sign of life at the Burrow were a few cheeky gnomes that had snuck out of the garden.

Percy came back. His house was empty.

Teddy came back. Not a soul was to be found in his apartment.

Hermione collapsed on to a kitchen chair. Think Hermione, THINK! Where could a nine year old boy go? She ran through all the family members he had visited. Only two hadn't been checked. One was her parents and they weren't connected to the floo system so they were ruled out.

That left Charlie. In Romania.

She turned to George and croaked "George, go now, floo to Charlie's, I'm pretty sure he's there, there isn't anywhere else he would go."

Meanwhile, it was dinner time in Romania and Charlie Weasley had just sat down after a long days work when his nephew fell out of his fireplace. "Hugo, what are you doing here? Does your mother know you are here?"

Hugo looked sheepish and stared at the floor. "No" he whispered eventually, "I ran away".

Charlie sighed. He had done this multiple times as a child. "And why, my dear Hugo, would you run away from home? Is something wrong?"

Hugo stared at him and said "Mam is engaged to Draco Malfoy and it turns out he is Rose's dad so I think the three of them and Rose's now half-brother Scorpius are going to go off as a little Malfoy family and leave mebehind because I'm just a Weasley. And I cmae here because everyone was so happy and Nan was crying and I couldn't handle it. And then I remembered that you ran away before so you might take pity and shelter me."

Charlie sighed, this boy knew him too well. "Hugo, I'm not exactly sure what is going on, but I can assure that your Mam loves you, and she always will. As for being left out , we both know that will never happen, especially in a family this size. And as much as I'd love to keep you here, your Mam is Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake. By now, I'd say she's figured out where you are and has sent someone to get you."

As if by magic (well it was magic, he did floo in), Hugo's uncle George appeared in the fireplace to back up Charlie's words. Just before Hugo left, Charlie hugged him and whispered in his ear "if you ever need to run away again, I'm always here".

Hugo felt reassured and went home a happier little boy.


	10. Chapter 10

**I was a bit disappointed to see that 90 people visited my story today and yet not a single review **

**I'm putting this up because I just want to be done with this story. **

**I don't think there's even a point in asking for reviews cause I won't get any but I'm going to anyway. **

**Please review **

Chapter Ten

Hermione was frantic with worry. Draco was doing his best to calm her down. It had been ten minutes since George flooed to Romania and even though she knew it took longer to floo to a foreign country, she kept inventing horrible situations that Hugo could have found himself in.

Suddenly, an awful thought popped into her head.

"Draco! What if he flooed to the wrong place and he ended up in Azkaban and the dementors got him and and and" she broke down in sobs just as George and an unharmed (yet quite dirty) Hugo appeared in the fireplace.

Hugo ran to his mam and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry mam, I'll never run away again! I promise"

"Oh Hugo! It's my fault. Don't you ever think that I don't love you or that you don't belong because you have a special place in here" she pointed at her chest "and no one will ever take that away from you okay?"

Hugo nodded and then smiled up at Draco and surprised them all by saying "So what do I call you now? Dad, Draco or Malfoy?"

This made Draco laugh. "Erm...well...whatever you're comfortable with I suppose."

Hugo thought about it for a while and then said "Well I never knew my real dad, he died before I was born so I suppose now that you're hear I could call you Dad"

"That's fine with me Hugo"

"Okay, Dad, wanna go see if that chicken survived?"

"I don't know Hugo; did your mam have anything to do with it?" Draco smiled at Hermione while taking Hugo by the hand.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Hermione laughed and punched Draco playfully on the arm. He put his arm around her and the three of them walked out to the garden where Victoire was serving slightly crispy chicken.

Rose, Scorpius and their group of friends sat at the edge of the lake, dangling their legs in and eating from the heaped plates they had balancing on their knees.

"That was an interesting day of developments huh, sis?"

"Yeah, bro, I agree. Oh I almost forgot to say 'Welcome to the Weasleys"

"Uhh thanks I suppose" Scorpius looked around confused.

Standing behind him, armed to the teeth with Muggle water guns and water balloons was Dominique, Louis, Molly, Roxanne, Fred, James and Albus. They grinned at him mischievously before starting a water fight which ended in the majority of the party being in the lake.

After magically drying all of the children, Hermione sent each one home with a smile on their face. The Potter's were the last to leave. James smiled sweetly at his Aunt Hermione before giving Rose and Scorpius a look that said 'this isn't over'. He stepped into the fireplace with a cheeky wink and that left just Ginny.

"Oh it's good to see that the truth is finally out" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear as they hugged goodbye.

Once Draco had apparated home to pick up some clothes for himself and Scorpius and the kids were all asleep in their beds, Hermione and Draco snuggled up on the couch and watched a romantic Muggle movie, called the Titanic.

When it was over, Draco realised that Hermione was asleep on his lap. He sighed happily as he carried her up to bed, remembering all the times he had done it while they were in school. She stirred slightly as he lay her down but he simply said "Go back to sleep, you need your rest, we do have a wedding to plan in the morning".

And she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the last chapter set in Rose and Scorpius' first year. There will be three more chapters each set in the future, chronicling the future of the ever expanding *hint hint* Malfoy family.**

Chapter Eleven

Scorpius climbed into his bed for the night, absolutely wrecked. He had spent the whole day messing around with his newly discovered family and wanted to get a good night's sleep so he could help them move in the next day.

As he lay between under his deep blue duvet, he thought about his new family.

His best-friend Rose, who had become his sister, much to both of their delights. Scorpius always wanted a sister and now he had one. Not only did he have a sister, but they were so close, they were almost twins.

Then there was his shy little brother Hugo. Well if we were being technical, his shy little soon-to-be-half-brother Hugo. Scorpius liked Hugo. He had wanted a little brother more than he had ever wanted a sister and this small red-haired, brown eyed boy seemed like the perfect candidate for a brother. He had decided that he would always make sure Hugo was okay, as had been proven today, he didn't seem to have the most stable emotional balance.

Lastly, there was Hermione. His new mam. This was what he was unsure of. Yes, he always wanted siblings, but after his last fiasco of a mother he wasn't too sure if he needed a new one.

Also, he had seen the hurt on his dad's face after his mam left for the last time. He didn't ever want to see that again.

On the bright side, ever since his kiss in the back garden, Scorpius' dad had been smiling constantly. There was also this strange twinkle in his eye that Scorpius had only ever seen in pictures. It must be a good thing though.

'Sure hey, if she makes my dad happy, she must be the best,' Scorpius thought, 'I think I'll like this family.'

And with that he drifted off into a calm, dreamless sleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning in the arms of the only man she had ever truly loved. She sighed with happiness and made her way to the shower. 'Today is moving day' she thought, 'I never thought I'd see the day I'd be moving into Malfoy Manor.' She heard her bed creaking and the bathroom door opened.

Her fiancé stuck his head in and said "Good morning beautiful". She chuckled. "You, my friend, have been watching way too much Muggle telly."

He sighed, "I here, I thought we were a bit more than friends. Oh well, I suppose I'll leave you to wash. It's good to see you are, you were starting to smell a bit."

"Hey! You will resent saying that Mr Malfoy!"

"Ooh Mr Malfoy is it? Well then Ms Granger, I'll have you know I was joking but do hurry love, I don't want to be up all night."

She quickly showered and got dressed. She peeked her head into Rose's room and found it empty apart from eight neatly stacked boxes against the wall.

She walked down the corridor to Hugo's room. Hearing multiple voices inside she knew that Rose and Scorpius were probably helping him pack. They make such a cute family she thought smiling to herself.

She walked to her bedroom and started packing her clothes, the Muggle way. Suddenly, she saw all her clothes levitating their way from her wardrobe to the open boxes scattered around the room. Simultaneously, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. It was Draco "helping" her pack.

He spun her around and kissed her. She mock slapped him and gave out to him for disturbing her packing.

Several hours later the five of them were slumped on the couches in the large sitting room of Malfoy Manor. It had taken half an hour to get all the boxes to the manor and a further six to unpack everything.

Rose's room had stunning purple walls, a white carpet, a double bed with a silver and purple stripy duvet and a white wardrobe.

Hugo's had sky blue walls, a navy carpet and he also had a double bed with a white and blue stripy duvet and he had a blue wardrobe.

They were settled in. They were happy. They were wrecked. They went to bed bright and early.

They were all looking forward to the bright and happy future that lay ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

It was by far the happiest day of her life. It was her wedding day. Yes, it was her second wedding day, but her first marriage was never full of love. It was more of a pressure marriage than anything else.

This was different. She was marrying the one man she had ever truly loved. The father of her daughter. The step-father of her son. The father of her stepson. Lastly, the father of the teeny tiny baby growing in her stomach. It wasn't your usual family, but it was a family full of love. It was a family that were finally coming together.

The ceremony went quite quickly. All that mattered to her was hearing those two words coming from her husband's mouth. "I do". That's all she needed to hear to make her the happiest person alive.

The reception was lively. What else could you expect from a hall full of Weasleys? Especially when there was Malfoys involved. Much to everyone's surprise, Narcissa and Molly got along fabulously. They spent the entire reception telling eachother funny stories about their families. They left vowing to meet up for lunch sometime.

The best man, Blaise Zabini, spent the reception flirting with a certain Cho Chang. They left together at around twelve, not telling anyone where they were going or what they were going to do.

The maid of honour, Ginny Potter, spent the reception giving out to her fifteen year old son James, who had decided it was his job to "decorate" the garden with WWW fireworks, which caused the head bridesmaid, fourteen year old Rose Malfoy, to jump into the arms of her boyfriend of three months, Lorcan Scamander.

The head bridesmaid, Rose Malfoy, spent her reception getting especially close to her above mentioned boyfriend Lorcan and avoiding her brothers and cousins.

The elder page boy, fourteen year old Scorpius Malfoy, spent the reception firing dirty looks at above mentioned Lorcan Scamander whenever he went to kiss Scorpius' sister. Obviously he had help from his practically-cousins, James, Louis, Fred and Albus. Each one as over-protective as the last. But it was in their genes so it was expected.

The younger page boy, twelve year old Hugo Malfoy-Weasley, spent his wedding reception running away from his fan club. This was basically all of his cousin Lily's friends. The most annoying of which was Emma Nott, the daughter of one of his step-father's best friends, Theodore Nott.

The bride and groom, Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy, spent their wedding reception sitting back and enjoying the utter chaos that surrounded them. Hermione Malfoy was so happy that the two families had gelled so well. Draco Malfoy was happy that his father had died long before this and so he could be left to enjoy the happiness of his new life.

It is safe to say it was the best day of the family's life so far.

**Yeah yeah yeah I know it's pretty shit and it's really short but I don't care.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Rose made her way to the Great Hall with her brother. They were both clearly nervous, although Rose showed it more than Scorpius. They met Al in the Entrance Hall. He was visibly shaking and it took the pair ten minutes to calm him down enough for him to go in.

The reason they were all nervous? This was it. This was their last day of Hogwarts. They were about to graduate.

Albus was planning on entering the Auror training program, provided he got good enough results in his N.E.W.T.S. He was also planning to propose to Alice Longbottom, who he had been dating since the start of fifth year.

Rose was already signed up to start healer training and was looking forward to it immensely as she would be working with her Aunt Angelina. She was also moving in with her long-term boyfriend Lorcan, much to the dismay of her male family members.

Scorpius was going to spend a few years travelling and doing a muggle teaching course and then return to Hogwarts to teach potions. He was currently single but thought that was the best way to have it.

Hermione looked over to the doors as her two eldest children and her nephew entered. She flashed them a smile before her attention was required by her youngest son, Luke who wanted a biscuit. She fished around in her handbag until she found some Liga. Liga was a muggle biscuit that Luke had discovered while holidaying in Ireland and had fallen in love with ever since. She lifted Luke into his seat before turning to her daughter Jean and making sure she was okay.

She then heard quiet sobs. She looked around to distinguish where the sound was coming from when she saw her best friend Ginny Weasley with tears streaming for her eyes. She made sure her husband was okay with their two youngest before shuffling herself and her tummy over on swollen ankles (yes take the hint she is pregnant!) over to Ginny.

"I just can't believe another one is finished Hogwarts. I mean I feel so old. Iin two years tiem I'll be sitting here for Lily and that really will be the end."

"Ahh Gin, don't be like that! You are an entire year younger than me. If you feel old how do you think I feel?"

"Mione, it's not the same! My youngest is finishing fifth year, your youngest is finishing it's fifth month in the womb! In seventeen years you will be in the position I'll be in in two. That is what makes me feel old."

"If it's any consolation, I'll probably die sooner from the stresses of raising seven children."

Both women started laughing and turned their attention to the graduating children before them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Mam, I am sixteen. I do not need to be smothered with kisses when I start my sixth year at Hogwarts! Fuss over Greg for Merlin's sake! He's the one starting first year." After concluding her outburst with a glare in the direction of her youngest brother, Jean Malfoy left her family in search of her Gryffindor friends and an empty compartment.

Luke, always the mommy's boy gave his mam a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before hugging his dad and saying "Bye Mam, bye Dad, don't worry I'll tell Scorp, sorry Professor Malfoy, to write to you as soon as I see him. With a dazzling smile in his parent's direction, the fourth year Slytherin ran over to his friends.

The last children to say goodbye were the two youngest of the Malfoy family. I suppose you could say that little Izzy Malfoy was spoilt but being the younger, cuter twin and not to mention the youngest of seven and her daddy's little princess, it was hardly surprising. She had developed a cunningness that comes with having four older brothers and her parents doubted that she would be anywhere except Slytherin. Her twin Greg on the other hand was a lot quieter. He had inherited their Mother's brains and was a sure candidate for Ravenclaw.

It broke Hermione's heart to say goodbye to her two youngest. She was dreading the quietness of the house now that they were gone. As it was, she rarely saw Rose, who had completed Healer training, married Lorcan Scamander, got pregnant and moved to France.

Hugo was playing Quidditch professionally. Being the keeper for both England and Puddlemere United kept him busy. They saw him on holidays and birthdays and that was it. His fiancé was his childhood tormentor Emma Nott.

Scorpius came home on the Hogwarts express at Christmas and for the summer. He was yet to be married or engaged but had started dating Anna Zabini, who was three years younger than him but ran the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts.

Jean was definitely their most socialable child. She gave Draco numerous heart attacks as it was written home that she had boyfriend after boyfriend after boyfriend. She was a typical teenager, hated her family, and loved her friends. She had a soft spot for her baby sister Izzy though. As the middle child, she felt the need to rebel and a pregnancy scare in fourth year was the highlight of her rebellion.

Luke was the heartbreaker. Much like his elder brother Scorpius, he had inherited his father's looks. Unlike his brother, he had his mam's brown eyes and he was simply adorable. He had a sizeable fan group and the majority of the fourth, third and second year girls had a crush on him. He also had a big crush on a girl called Amelia Goyle. She was as uninterested in him as he was in his hundreds of fans.

Hermione let a tear fall as she waved of her babies. Once the train was out of sight, she turned to Draco and he smushed her in a massive bear hug.

As they left the platform she whispered "I am getting to old for this".

That made her husband chuckle and he didn't stop laughing until they reached their eerily quiet home.

**This was a pretty shit chapter so I'm doing one last one :) It will be from Izzy's P.O.V. and it will be at Hugo's wedding when Izzy is in fifth year :) Coming soon...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen (Last one I promise)**

My Dad is so annoying sometimes. It's my brother's wedding and even though Hugo let me invite my boyfriend Peadar, my dad was refusing to let me sit beside him at the reception and refusing to let me go out in my dress unless I wore a cardigan. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the favourite.

I decided to risk asking Emma (the over-stressed bride-to-be) to have a word with him for me, giving her my best puppy dog eyes. Let's just say that wasn't pretty. But I got what I wanted. Heck sure I always get what I want.

Being daddy's ickle princess gets me everything at home. Being top of all of my classes that I didn't share with Greg and second in the ones I do got me all I wanted from the professors. Being 5ft8, skinny and blonde-haired and socialable got me any boy I wanted. Being Slytherin seeker since second year and captain since fifth, and the youngest sister of England's star keeper, got me everything from any Slytherin or Quidditch obsessed person. What can I say, I have all the right connections.

Anyway, back to the wedding. My mam was freaking out. It was in the gardens of our Manor. Everything was perfect except one tiny detail. Well four tiny details actually. Well I wouldn't even say that because Rose is hardly tiny when she is six months pregnant with her third child. Anyway well they were late.

The ceremony was starting in ten minutes and they hadn't arrived. Hugo was at the altar already. Scorpius was waiting by one fireplace, Jean by the other.

The music started to play. Out popped one Scamander family member.

Emma stepped onto the aisle. Out popped members two and three of the Scamander family.

Emma reached Hugo. Rose (the last Scamander family member) pops out of the fireplace and all six run to the marquee in the garden. I was sitting there shaking my head when Peadar distracted me by kissing my cheek. He was such a cute boyfriend.

The actual ceremony went without a hitch. Things got bumpy when someone broke out the firewhiskey at the "young adult" table during the reception.

Let's just say my dad was dragged away from Peadar before anyone was hurt (we had been snogging and apparently my ass is out of bounds) and Luke finally got Amelia.

All in all it was a good day. My brother was happy and my mam and dad were happy.

We're all just one big happy family. Hey! We're related to the Weasleys - it's hard not to be.

**THERE! I'm done :) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Oh by the way I am currently working on a sequel. It's just on paper, hasn't even made the transition to Microsoft word yet. Just wondering if you guys think I should post it up here?**


End file.
